Snake & Apples
by Chu-lu-chu-chu
Summary: Un Draco Malfoy de cinq ans, une après-midi longue, des enfants méchants avec lui et une Pomme pour seule amie. Voilà le commencement d'une longue histoire amour entre notre cher blondinet et ces délicieux fruits que sont les pommes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** J'adorerais mais le magnifique Draco Malfoy ne m'appartient, ni quoique ce soit de l'univers d'Harry Potter, encore moins l'idée du Drapple !

 **Rating:** K

 **Note de l'auteure:** Après le Drarry, le Dramione, voilà: le Drapple ! Pour ceux qui n'en n'ont jamais entendu parler, il s'agit de notre cher Draco Malfoy et... d'un pomme. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu: une pomme ! J'ai trouvé ça tellement _awkward_ et bête que je me suis sentie OBLIGÉE d'en faire un ! Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce petit OS, en deux partie. J'espère que vous éclaterez à le lire !

* * *

Quelque part au nord de l'Angleterre, dans un immense manoir, invisible aux yeux de la plupart des gens, se tenaient une réunion des sorciers les plus cruels de la décennie. Ça parlait meurtres, attentats et espionnages, mais à l'étage supérieur, loin de la surveillance des adultes l'ambiance était tout autre. C'était la progéniture de ces Mangemorts qui se réunissait.

Draco Malfoy avait horreur du Manoir Lestrange. Lorsqu'il y allait ses parents partaient discuter avec des gens bizarres et lui il était obligé rester avec les autres enfants. Draco Malfoy n'était pas un petit garçon très sociable. Petit pour son âge, les cheveux d'un blond éclatant, les joues toutes rouges, il était mignon et aussi vulnérable qu'il en avait l'air. En plus, les autres n'aimaient pas quand il parlait de son papa, mais Draco Malfoy ne savait pas de quoi d'autre parler, tout lui faisait toujours penser à son papa. Et puis, il y avait cette fille, Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'avait que 5 ans, comme lui mais il s'agissait déjà de la pire des pestes. Elle voulait toujours tout contrôler et tout commander. Draco Malfoy ne l'aimait pas. Elle était méchante avec lui, elle l'embêtait et l'humiliait toujours devant les autres. Et n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'ils se marieraient plus tard, que sa maman le lui avait dit. Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais osé demander à son papa si c'était vrai, par peur qu'il dise oui.

Ce jour-là, les elfes de maison avaient servis aux mioches un goûter gargantuesque, afin de les tenir occupés. Draco, affamé, s'était élancé le premier vers l'immense table recouverte de met mais Pansy l'avait aussitôt repéré. Avide de méchanceté gratuite, la fillette faisant deux fois sa taille l'avait écarté des autres puis enfermé dans un placard. Le pauvre garçonnet n'avait eu le temps que d'attraper une simple pomme au passage et se retrouvait maintenant seul avec elle. Recroquevillé sur lui même, sanglotant, ils ne cessaient de se répéter ce que Pansy lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait appelé un petit garçon noir (Blase ou un truc comme ça) à son secours:

"De toute façon personne ne t'aime Draco !"

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il à haute voix. J'ai rien fait moi...  
-Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pomme. Elle soutint son regard.  
-C'est de la faute de Pansy ! Se lamenta le petit blond. Elle me déteste, elle est méchante mais tout le monde l'écoute...

La pomme n'avait pas de réponse. Alors Draco continua:

-Elle a dit que je suis nul et que je suis moche, pleurnicha-t-il. En plus c'est vrai...

Posée sur un coté bombé, la pomme oscilla, faisant non de la tête.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Draco, l'espoir faisant trembler sa voix. Tu me trouves pas moche ? Ma maman elle dit que je suis mignon, toi aussi tu me trouve mignon ?

La pomme se balança de haut en bas, acquiesçant. Draco sécha ses larmes.

-C'est gentil, toi aussi t'es mignonne. T'es toute ronde, j'aime bien ce qui est rond, c'est "à croquer" comme on dit.

La pomme roula jusqu'à l'autre bout du placard.

-N'aie pas peur ! C'est une expression, je vais pas te manger ! Reviens petite pomme !

Le fruit rebondit contre le mur et revint vers lui. Cette fois, le blondinet sourit franchement et prit la pomme dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime bien, dit-il sur un ton satisfait. Pas comme Pansy ! En plus son prénom il rime avec Griffy ! Mon papa il dit que "Griffy" c'est la pire des insultes. Les Griffys c'est des gens bêtes, moches et inférieurs, tu vois ? Mais toi et moi on est pas des Griffys hein pas vrai ?!

La pomme lui lança un regard enthousiaste. Draco eut un petit rire.

-Toi t'es gentille, pas comme Pansy.

Il hésita un instant à poursuivre, rougissant comme une tomate. Puis il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

-Dis... tu veux bien être mon amoureuse ? Comme ça même si je me marie avec Pansy, bah c'est toi que j'aime ! Comme papa et tonton Snape ! Et le vrai amour bah c'est ça qui compte. Alors, tu veux bien ?

La pomme rougit légèrement et accepta. L'instant d'après la porte du placard s'ouvrait, laissant apercevoir derrière Lucius Malfoy, sa femme qui engeulait Pansy. Draco eut un sourire de victoire.

-Allez viens Draco, dit son père dit ton morne, vexé que son fils se fasse malmené par une fille, une Parkinson qui plus est !

Le blond se leva et suivit son papa, lui montrant sa nouvelle conquête et premier amour.

-Regarde papa, regarde, s'égosillait-il tendant le fruit en direction du sorcier  
-Oui Draco, c'est une pomme.  
-Elle est belle, hein papa ? Est-ce que les serpents ça aime les pommes ? Moi j'aime les pommes !  
-Si tu veux ont la plantera dans le jardin, ça fera un arbre, répondit vaguement Lucius  
-Un arbre ? Répéta Draco, dubitatif  
-Oui, avec plein de pomme dedans...  
-OUAIS !

Et le petit garçon se mit à sautiller, tenant sa dulcinée à bout de bras, ravi à l'idée d'avoir un pommier au manoir et heureux que la réunion soit enfin finie.

Par la suite, Draco Malfoy grandit, la fenêtre de sa chambre donnant sur un magnifique arbre porteur de pommes bien vertes; ayant depuis sa plus tendre enfance une affection particulière à l'égard de ce fruit, sans réussir à se rappeler pourquoi.

* * *

Alors ? Ce Draco de cinq ans vous a-t-il aussi plu qu'à moi ? J'ai voulu le rendre le plus mignon possible et l'idée que Pansy le martyrise m'a bien fait rigolé, la pauvre s'en mordra les doigts plus tard ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ou à cliquer sur "Chapter 2" !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** J'adorerais mais le magnifique Draco Malfoy ne m'appartient, ni quoique ce soit de l'univers d'Harry Potter, encore moins l'idée du Drapple !

 **Note:** T

 **Note de l'auteure:** Après le Drarry, le Dramione, voilà: le Drapple ! Pour ceux qui n'en n'ont jamais entendu parler, il s'agit de notre cher Draco Malfoy et... d'un pomme. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu: une pomme ! J'ai trouvé ça tellement _awkward_ et bête que je me suis sentie OBLIGÉE d'en faire un ! Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce petit OS, en deux partie. J'espère que vous éclaterez à le lire !

* * *

Douze années passèrent, le pommier grandit en même temps que Draco, sans que celui-ci échappent pour autant au rassemblement mensuel des Mangemorts. Il apprit à apprivoiser ces camarades d'enfance, se liant même d'amitié avec certain. Ils formaient à présent une bande inséparables, ces années à Poudlard ensemble les ayant rapprocher irrémédiablement. C'était donc avec plaisir que la petite bande de Serpentard se retrouvait à l'étage supérieur du manoir Lestrange, n'ignorant pas ce qui se passait sous leurs pieds mais le chassant de leur esprits afin de mieux faire la fête.

Draco Malfoy, maintenant âgé de dix-sept ans, était le roi incontesté de ce petit groupe. Adulé et admiré par tous les Serpentards de sa génération, ils tentaient tous d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Entouré de ses meilleurs amis, il adorait se faire voir en public, plier les filles à sa volonté d'un simple regard. Le temps où il se faisait martyrisé semblait loin à présent et Pansy Parkinson était maintenant sa plus grande admiratrice. En effet, la jeune fille passait son temps lui crier son amour, continuant toutefois de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec leur futur mariage.

Ce jour-là, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Théodore Nott n'était pas encore arrivé et c'était lui qui devait apporté le clou de la soirée. Sans ça, il était dur d'entamer les festivités. Malheureusement, c'est l'air déçu et honteux que le brun entra dans l'immense salon.

-Désolé les mecs, ma mère à planter le Whisky-Pur-Feu. Donc pas de « Action, Vérité ou Shoot ? », ou d'autres jeux contenant de l'alcool.

Son annonce fut saluée par des murmures de protestations. Théo haussa les épaules et s'assit dans leur cercle.

-J'ai une idée, intervint alors le meilleur ami de Draco, le garçon noir qui ne s'appelait pas Blase mais Blaise.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune noir.

-Vous connaissez le jeu « Sept Minutes Au Paradis » ?  
-C'est pas un jeu de Poufsouffle ça ? railla Malfoy.  
-Serdaigle, répliqua son ami. Mais on peut y ajouter notre touche ! Les règles sont simples : on écrit nos noms sur des petits papier que l'on met dans un saladier. On tire au hasard deux personnes. Celles-ci font devoir passer sept minutes enfermées dans un placard ensemble.  
-Et elle est où la touche Serpentarde ? demanda Pansy

Une lueur de malice éclaira les yeux du black.

-Evidemment, pendant ces sept minutes on écoutera attentivement ce qu'il se passe dans le placard, tentant de voir à travers la serrure. On pourrait donc faire un concours d'érotisme ? Et désigner à la fin de la soirée le couple le plus sexy.

Des murmures d'approbations s'élevèrent. Ca avait l'air marrant. Ils inscrivirent leur noms sur des petits papiers, les entassèrent dans un bocal et Pansy tira le premier couple, priant pour qu'il s'agisse de Draco et elle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle lut le premier nom :

-Draco Malfoy. Et…

Elle tira un autre nom et son expression changea du tout au tout.

-Et… une pomme ?  
-Quoi ?! s'écria Draco. Qui a inscrit une pomme dans le jeu ?!  
-Bah, on est un nombre impair, expliqua Goyle. Et puis il y a cette pomme sur la table.  
-Et comment je suis censé être érotique avec une pomme moi ?! s'indigna le blond  
-Bah, t'es le Prince des Serpents, ricana Blaise. Tu trouveras bien un moyen !

Boudeur, plein de mauvaise volonté, Draco se leva, attrapa le fruit vert et entra dans le placard que Blaise verrouilla par la suite. Il avait sept minutes pour prouver que Draco Malfoy était le mec le plus sexy de tout les temps et qu'il pouvait même l'être avec une pomme. Il resta un court instant à regarder cette dernière, avec une impression de « déjà-vu ». Lui, une pomme verte, ce même placard. Des souvenirs brumeux lui revinrent, le désarçonnant. Bizarrement, ce fruit lui semblait étrangement sympathique, comme relié à un épisode de son enfance sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Il décida d'ignorer ce point, il avait un concours à gagner.

-Bon Pomme, dit-il d'un ton doux mais ferme. Il va falloir que tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même, on va devoir se surpasser toi et moi.

La pomme lui rendit un regard, légèrement hésitant mais déterminé. Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant adorablement.

-Il fait chaud ici, gémit-il à l'attention des Serpentards derrière la porte.

D'un geste volontairement nonchalant, il déboutonna sa chemise, sachant parfaitement que Pansy observait depuis la serrure. Le cri de fangirl qui s'éleva alors le lui confirma bien. Portant le fruit au niveau de son visage, Draco se mordit les lèvres. La pomme était d'un vert si intense que s'en était hypnotisant, c'était magnifique. Tout chez elle était à croquer, sa couleur, son unique feuille vert émeraude, son adorable forme toute en courbe. L'adolescent n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de la mordre. Il imaginait déjà son goût divin, sa sensation sa peau lisse contre ses lèvres, le délicieux bruit de sa chair entrant en contact avec ses dents. Ne résistant plus, il croqua tendrement dans cette délicieuse tentation. Un filet de jus s'échappa de ses lèvres, ruissela le long de son cou, termina sur ses abdos parfaits. Une sensation indescriptible l'envahit. Le sucre lui monta à la tête et ses pupilles se dilatèrent brutalement. C'était la meilleur pomme qu'il n'avait jamais mangé. Il se lécha les lèvres. De l'autre côté de la porte, Pansy s'évanouissait et Millicent prit sa place devant la serrure, y jetant un sort pour retranscrire l'image en plus grand. Ainsi tous les Serpentards purent admirer leur dieu dans toute sa splendeur. Mais Draco n'y pensait plus. Bordel, cette pomme était _tellement_ bonne ! Il lui jeta un regard ardent, un brin sadique, et elle lui répondit par une lueur de malice. Draco en voulait _plus_. Il porta de nouveau le fruit à sa bouche, croquant plus sèchement cette fois. Un plaisir sans nom l'envahit et il décida officiellement que la pomme était son fruit préféré. En faite, maintenant qu'il y pensait cela semblait logique. La pomme représentait la tentation, au même titre que le serpent, animal qui le symbolisait. Elle évoquait la passion et le péché, et tous savait que Draco n'était pas avare de vices. La pomme était aussi le fruit du savoir, et même si Blaise était le premier élève de la promotion Serpentarde, Draco était un garçon brillant. De plus, lorsqu'on savait le faire d'une façon adéquate, croquer dans une pomme pouvait rendre tellement sexy ! Bien loin de la vulgarité d'une fille mangeant une banane. Oui, la pomme était le fruit parfait ! Et celle qu'il avait entre les mains était la meilleure.

Il finit la pomme avec toute la classe dont il était capable et conclut en se laissant insolemment les doigts, rendant Pansy complétement folle. Les sept minutes s'achevèrent et il put sortir. Blaise lui assena une tape amicale sur l'épaule, obligé de reconnaître qu'il était sexy, même avec une pomme comme partenaire. On tira deux autres noms et le manège recommença. Malgré tous leurs efforts, aucun couple ne réussit à rivaliser avec le Prince des Serpentards et sa pomme adorée. Crabbe et Millicent furent disqualifié, étant donné qu'ils étaient véritablement en couple s'était trop facile pour eux et la deuxième place revint à Théo et Blaise. Ainsi Draco fut officiellement proclamé Sex Symbol et le mot « pomme » devint un code pour parler de toutes les _vilaines_ choses dont le blond était capable.


End file.
